Eyes
by hadesgirl015
Summary: (Spoilers for the twilight of the apprentice) It's been a week since the events on Malacore, and Kanan hasn't seen much of Ezra. (Granted he hasn't seen much of anyone) But once he tracks down his wayward Padawan, he gets quite the surprise. One-shot


Summary: (Spoilers for the twilight of the apprentice) It's been a week since the events on Malacore, and Kanan hasn't seen much of Ezra. (Granted he hasn't seen much of anyone) But once he tracks down his wayward Padawan, he gets quite the surprise. One-shot

Kanan could hardly believe that it had been a week since it happened. Just a week ago: there were three Jedi in the Rebellion, they were constantly worrying about Inquisitors, and he had his sight. But one simple mission, destroyed that. At least three inquisitors were dead, thankfully. But Ahsoka was missing, presumably dead, and a slash across the face from the one who called himself Maul had taken his vision.

As Kanan sat in his room, meditating on this, he realized something. Ever since Ezra and his return from Malacore, he hasn't seen much of Ezra. Okay, that was a poor choice of words, considering he can't see anything anymore. Okay, how about he hasn't heard from his Padawan, that's better.

Kanan left his room and ran a hand along the wall as he headed to the cockpit. At least he knew the ship pretty well.

"Ouch," Kanan grunted, as he ran into the ladder. "Forgot about that," he muttered under his breath.

Finally, he made it into the cockpit. "Hera?" he asked, hoping she was in here and he wasn't just calling out into an empty room.

"What is it love?" Hera asked.

By the way her voice moved as she spoke, Kanan figured she turned around mid-sentence to look at him. He followed the direction he heard her voice from to step closer.

"Do you know where Ezra is?" Kanan asked.

"I think he's out by the beacons." Hera replied. "Probably trying to connect with the crawlers again."

"Yeah," Kanan said. "Thanks," he turned around to head outside.

"Wait, I'll take you there." Hera offered.

"I'm fine Hera." Kanan reassured. "I can get there on my own." He started walking…directly into a chair. "Oh."

Hera sighed. "Maybe have Chopper guide you?"

"I'm fine Hera, I can do it on my own." Kanan promised. He walked out the door and made his way to the ramp.

As he walked out of the bay he asked a rebel where Ezra was.

"That way," the rebel replied. Kanan figured she was pointing.

"Where exactly is that way?" Kanan asked, motioning to the cloth that was still tied around his eyes.

"Right, sorry," the rebel apologized. "About two o'clock, around 50 meters."

"Thanks," Kanan smiled. He turned a little and started walking.

As Kanan drew nearer to Ezra he could feel his Padawan's emotions, and it slightly concerned him.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked.

"Oh, Kanan." Ezra said.

Kanan quickly figured out where his Padawan was sitting and sat down next to him.

"What's up with you?" Kanan asked.

"Nothing," Ezra muttered.

Kanan clumsily slung an arm around Ezra's shoulders. "Haven't seen you in a while." He felt Ezra flinch. "Yeah, I know, a bad choice of words, but you know what I mean."

Ezra was silent for a while.

"You know you can tell me what's troubling you." Kanan reassured.

"It's all my fault." Ezra muttered.

"What is?" Kanan asked.

"Everything. Ahsoka being gone," Ezra paused. "If I hadn't trusted Maul, she would still be here."

"You don't know that." Kanan promised. "Vader still could have shown up if we didn't meet Maul."

"It's my fault your blind." Ezra chocked out.

"Don't say that." Kanan reprimanded.

"It's true!" Ezra yelled, pushing Kanan's arm off his shoulder presumably bolting to a standing position. "If I hadn't trusted Maul. If I didn't make you guys trust him."

"Ezra, it's not your fault. You always want to see the good in people, you wanted to believe that Maul would help us. And for a while he did." Kanan reassured.

"Until he betrayed us and blinded you." Ezra said. Kanan could pick up the tears in his voice.

Kanan pushed himself up and reached out for Ezra. His hands finally landed on his Padawan's shoulders.

"Now you listen here Ezra Jonathan Bridger." Kanan said. "This was in no way your fault. You have no reason to blame yourself. I certainly don't blame you, so you shouldn't blame yourself."

"Jonathan?" Ezra gave a small laugh with his question.

"I like how it sounds. And I will continue to use it until you tell me your real middle name." Kanan defended, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I guess you're always be using it, because I'm not going to tell you." Ezra said.

Kanan readjusted his hands to wipe the tears he figured was on Ezra's face.

"No more tears. Okay?" Kanan asked.

"Okay." Ezra sighed. He pulled himself closer, burying his face into Kanan's chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. So don't apologize." Kanan said.

"Can, can I see?" Ezra asked.

"Are you sure you want to?" Kanan asked, even he was unsure if he was allowed to take off the bandages.

Ezra was quite for a while.

"No," Ezra said. "I don't think I'm ready."

Kanan smiled. "It's alright bud." He pulled him into another hug. "Now, how about you lead me back to the Ghost."

"Alright." Ezra said.

Kanan smiled and stood behind Ezra but slightly off to the side. He reached his left hand out and it landed on Ezra's right shoulder.

"All right. Just follow me." Ezra said. After walking a few feet he started giving the obstacles in the way, such as a rock, small dent and even had to pull him out of the way of a larger hole that would have probably caused a twisted ankle.

"You know what?" Kanan asked.

"What?" Ezra asked.

Kanan smiled, "You're pretty good at being my new eyes."


End file.
